My little Angel
by Xixiilowweyou
Summary: Soul es un chico normal hasta que un día un pequeño ángel se adentra en su triste y solitaria vida,¿será el ángel capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a nuestro amigo Soul?-Oye Soul no estes triste-Dijo Maka-No lo estoy...porque..tu eres mi ángel y yo tu guardián-el le respondió.Lo se MAL Summary u-u...pero denle una oportunidad plis u.u(he puesto la historia "PM" porque es dramática u.u)
1. Un ángel caído del cielo…

**Halo~! Cuanto tiempo ^.^ bueno aquí subo otra historia n/./n espero que les guste Nya~~!En la historia Soul tiene 7 años~~!jejeje… (Soul Eater y sus personajes NO me pertenecen u.u…)**

**Un ángel caído del cielo…**

Soul PoV:

Estaba sentado en mi cama escuchando música, cuando de repente oigo la puerta de mi casa abrirse y cerrarse, me resultó extraño puesto que mi madre no se encontraba hay, había salido a pasear y mi padre y mi hermano Wes estaban de gira concierto por concierto…Bajé rápidamente pero sin bajar la guardia puesto que puede ser algún ladrón. Me sorprendí al ver a mi madre, mi madre se llama Marie Evans tiene el pelo rucio, y un parche en un ojo, tiene una sonrisa cálida y estaba cargando a una niña de unos 6 años de edad, la niña que determinaba por desconocida tenía un cabello color rubio-cenizo recogido en dos coletas altas, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas.

-¡Soul rápido llama al doctor!-Dijo mi madre preocupada, yo solo asentí y me fui directo a la enfermería de mi casa (o como muchos le dicen mansión).

En la enfermería…

Mi madre recostó a la niña en la camilla de la "enfermería" mientras yo solo me preguntaba quién era?...de dónde salió?...que le pasó?...

-Madre…quién es?...-dije mientras señalaba a la peli-cenizo.

-Es un ángel~!-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿U…UN ÁNGEL?!-pregunté aun sin creérmelo, mi madre solo asintió, al ver mi cara de "no entiendo na de na" dio un suspiro mientras se preparaba para explicarme que narices estaba sucediendo(N/A: Pobre Soul que no se entera de nada xD).

-Veras…

Flash Back….

Marie PoV:

Estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando veo una luz dentro de una cueva, me adentro y veo a unos ángeles, si ÁNGELES pegando a una pobre niña, a pesar de que las alas de aquellos ángeles eran hermosas incluidas las de la pobre he inocente niña la estaban torturando, rápidamente me acerqué a ellos para ayudarla, los ángeles al percatarse de mi presencia desaparecieron por arte de magia dejando a una pobre niña de no más de 6 años desmallada y a mi atónica tras tan horrible escena.

-No te preocupes yo te cuidare…-dije mientras la cargaba y salía corriendo en dirección a mi casa (mansión).cuando la cogí pude ver que sus alas desaparecían, no me sorprendió puesto que dicen que los ángeles son capaces de ocultar sus alas y de enseñarlas cuando les plazca.

Fin de Marie PoV…

Fin del Flash Back….

Soul PoV

-por suerte no tiene nada solo está un poco cansada déjenla en reposo y ya verán cómo se mejora…-dijo el doctor mientras se despedía y salía de la mansión, claro se había acabado su trabajo por hoy y debía volver a su casa…

-Soul por favor llévala a tu habitación si? Ya le dije a las sirvientas que preparen su cama, y no, no va a usar la de invitados puesto que me da miedo dejarla sola-Iba a protestar pero al ver su cara de cansancio decidí por asentir y subir a mi cuarto, después de un sinfín de escaleras al fin conseguí llegar a mi destino, mi habitación. Me adentré en ella y tal como había dicho mi madre ya estaba la cama de él supuesto ángel, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, recosté a la niña en la cama que había alado de la mía y la tape con las sábanas con delicadeza, no sabía porque pero sentía que si no la trataba con delicadez se rompería en pedacitos como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. Una vez recostada me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo. Mi cuarto tenía unas paredes de color rojo y una cama de color negro, mi cama era parecida a una matrimonial al igual que la del pequeño ángel, solo que esta tenía las sábanas de un color blanco como la nieve. Apagué la luz y cerré los ojos, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente oigo un fuere grito alado de mi cama. Encendí la luz en un rápido movimiento y pude ver a la niña gritar asustada, me quedé paralizado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade, reaccioné al ver la cara horrorizada y confundida a la vez de la pobre niña. Me levanté de mi cama y me senté en la suya justo a un lado suyo puesto que esta se encontraba sentada.

-Hola…-dije con naturalidad, ella empezó a temblar y a alejarse cosa que no permití

-No tengas miedo…no te haré daño…-dije mientras le agarraba la mano para tranquilizarla y le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa. La oji-jade me devolvió el gesto y ya con más confianza se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Maka…m…mi nombre es Maka Albarn…-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, me quedé embobado al escuchar su voz…tan suave….tierna…y… ¿angelical?..."que hermosa es…."me sonrojé ante este pensamiento y me regañé mentalmente.

-Y…Yo soy….So…Soul Evans…- maldije a mi mente por haber tartamudeado ¿por qué tartamudeé? noté como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

-Encantada~!-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que aumentó mi sonrojo, pude ver como bostezaba, supuse que tenía sueño asique la recosté en su cama tapándola con las sábanas mientras le cantaba una nana que mi madre siempre me cantaba…Al ver que la peli-cenizo se quedó profundamente dormida decidí hacer lo mismo por lo que apagué la luz y me dejé caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

3:00 AM:

-Soul…Soul…-sentí como alguien me jalaba, me sorprendí a encontrarme con los hermosos ojos jade de maka y debido a la distancia (que era demasiado corta) no pude evitar un leve sonrojo.

-¿Q…Qué pa…pasó?...-pregunte un tanto nervioso mientras me sentaba y me rascaba un ojo con cansancio.

-Es que…-la oji-jade empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos cosa que me extrañó-p…puedo dormir co…con tigo-pude notar como sus mejillas eran decoradas con un ligero color carmesí al igual que mi rostro por la sorpresa.

-¿P…Por qué p…pasó algo?...-pregunté DEMASIADO nervioso para mi gusto.

-Es que…me dan miedo los relámpagos-tras estas palabras dirigí una rápida mirada a mi ventana y pude comprobar que era cierto, estaba lloviendo y habían truenos de los que ni me había inmutado de los nervios…Vi como Maka se tensó al oír otro relámpago, yo solo me dediqué a suspirar y a hacerle un hueco en la cama desviando la mirada a causa de mi sonrojo.

-E…Esta b…bien…-Maka no se lo pensó ni dos veces y ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abrazándome fuertemente a causa del miedo. Me sorprendí un poco al principio pero después rodeé su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola más a mi (mas rojo que un chile picante por supuesto) Y así caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo…


	2. El primer día de escuela

**Hola, holitas~!ya vengo con el próximo cap *^* espero que les haya gustado Nya~!n/./n**

**El primer día de escuela…**

Soul PoV:

Tres meses después…

Haber os voy a hacer un pequeño resumen ok~? n.n verán Maka ya lleva viviendo 3 meses con soul y su madre, soul y maka se tenían TANTA confianza que a todos lados a los que iban siempre los encontrabas de la mano o jugando(Sin olvidarme de mencionar que la madre les mira PÍCARAMENTE a los dos ¬w¬ los pobres son tan tiernos que no saben el significado de esa palabra w!) Maka ya se acostumbró al ambiente aunque aún le cuesta aprenderse los pasillos de la mansión de memoria por lo cual siempre acaba perdiéndose.(Soul tenía ya 9 años y maka obviamente tenía 8 *O*)

-Soul-Kun~!-volteé a ver quién era, sonreí al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos de mi ángel.

-¿Qué pasó Maka?-Ella solo me sonrió.

-Ven~! -dijo esbozando una sonrisa infantil "que tierna…"sonreí de lado ante este pensamiento. Maka entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me guio hasta donde se encontraba mi madre que nos miraba con esa sonrisa que no podía describir(N/A: que tielnito *^*).

-Marie-san cuando empieza~?-preguntó la oji-jade tan alegre como siempre. Yo las miré confundido puesto que no sabía de qué hablaban.

-Ahora Makita asique será mejor que se vayan preparando-dijo mi madre con entusiasmo, iba a preguntar de que hablaban cuando Maka sale corriendo y puesto que seguía de la mano con ella me arrastro hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro decidí en preguntarle a que venía todo eso.

-Maka…¿A qué se referían mi madre y tu abajo?-La oji-jade me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Porque hoy voy con tigo al colegio!-dijo demasiado alegre, en cambio mis ojos se abrieron como platos horrorizado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-pregunté al borde del colapso-¡No puedes ir a la escuela Maka!-le reñí, ella solo me miro con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?...¿no quieres que esté con tigo?...-vi como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de esos hermosos ojos jade, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió.

-N…No Maka…no es eso…-dije bajando la mirada-es que…en mi colegio son muy crueles y no quiero que te lastimen…-dije mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Pero….Pero…yo quiero estar con tigo Soul…me siento muy sola cuando Marie-san y tú os vais-dijo al colapso del llanto, yo solo me dediqué a suspirar y a depositarle un beso en la frente.

-vale, pero prométeme que no te separarás de mi ¿de acuerdo?-Ella solo asintió.

-¡Gracias Soul-Kun~!-dijo mientras me abrazaba, cosa que no tarde en corresponder. Rápidamente preparamos las mochilas, bajamos a desayunar y nos despedimos de mi madre para ir a la parada de autobús, para poder ir al colegio.

-Soul-kun…-volteé a ver a la peli-cenizo, pude ver en su rostro un poco de desconfianza, entrelacé mi mano con la suya para darle confianza cosa que funcionó. Justo en ese momento llegó el autobús con todos los niños de mi clase en él, apreté con más fuerza la mano de Maka para así entrar en el autobús, pude ver como las chicas les enviaban una cara de odio a Maka mientras la oji-jade se aferraba más a mí en busca de protección cosa que no tardó en conseguir, también vi como los chicos se burlaban de ella por sus coletas o porque no llevaba zapatos. Rápidamente me dirigí a la última fila donde había dos puestos libres donde nos sentamos.

-Soul…-volteé a ver a Maka la cual no dejaba de apretar mi mano con fuerza, aunque a mí no me dolía-¿por qué me miran así?...-me tensé ante tal pregunta la cual no me esperaba.

-Ya te lo dije antes, aquí son muy crueles-ella solo se dedicó a bajar la mirada-pero…te prometo que te protegeré…-dije mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas. La oji-jade solo se dedicó a enviarme una cálida y hermosa sonrisa de esas que me volvían loco.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado niños-dijo el conductor. Rápidamente jalé a Maka a fuera del autobús puesto que si llegábamos tarde el profesor Stein nos diseccionaría.

En la clase…

-Bueno alumnos esta es vuestra nueva compañera Maka Albarn-dijo sin interés Stein quien no dejaba de da girar el tornillo de su cabeza-venga sal ya que no tengo todo el día mocosa-Maka me dio un apretón en la mano, yo solo le sonreí y entré junto a ella que se ocultaba de tras de mí.

-Evans siéntese si no quiere que lo diseccione-dijo el loco de Stein mientras sacaba un bisturí, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna mientras salía corriendo a mi sitio donde Maka se sentó a mi lado.

-bien ¿por dónde íbamos?...-dijo el peli-gris rascándose la nuca. suspiré, este sería un día MUYYY largo…

En la hora del recreo…

Maka y yo salimos al patio con nuestras maletas para tomarnos el desayuno. Nos sentamos en las gradas donde hay empezamos a comernos cada uno lo suyo, yo me comía un sándwich de chorizo, mientras que Maka se tomaba un sándwich de jamón y queso. Terminamos de comer y dejamos las mochilas en las gradas mientras paseábamos por el patio.

-¡Soul-kun juguemos al escondite~!-no pude evitar sonreír al ver esa cara llena de pura inocencia y alegría.

-Claro porque no-dije sonriéndole de lado mostrando mis dientes de tiburón.

-¡Bien~!¡cuenta hasta 10!-suspiré mientras me tapaba los ojos y empezaba a contar.

-uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…nueve…y…¡Diez!-miré a todos lados buscando algún rastro de mi querido ángel-lista o no ¡haya voy!-grité con entusiasmo.

Empecé a buscarla por todo el patio pero no la hallé, ni en los columpios, ni en la cancha de fútbol y ni en las gradas. Asustado empecé a gritar su nombre pero no hubo respuesta, hasta que de repente escuché un grito…solo una palabra se cruzaba en eso momento por mi mente…

-¡MAKA!- corrí directo por donde escuché el grito y, hay la encontré, sollozando mientras que dos niñas de mi clase la apuñalaban. Rápidamente me acerqué a ellas y las alejé de un puñetazo-¡PERO QUE COÑO HACEN!-dije levantando del cuello a una de las chicas de pelo rosa llamada Kim, esta solo me miró con miedo, la lancé al suelo sin cuidado alguno y me acerqué a Maka.

-¡Maka estas bien!-pregunte mientras la abrazaba, esta como respuesta empezó a sollozar en mi pecho mientras que yo le acariciaba la cabeza-ya está…shhh…ya pasó ya estoy aquí…-le susurré con dulzura al oído.

-S…Soul…-dijo entre sollozos mientras se aferraba más a mí y lloraba sin consuelo, en ese momento sentí como si me estuviera muriendo hay mismo…con tan solo verla llorar…se me partía el alma…sonó la campana que anunciaba que debíamos entrar en clase, pero igualmente no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar, no pensaba volver a llevarla a la clase por miedo a que le hagan daño…

-y…yo e…estaba…es…escondiéndome…y…y…y ellas…ellas me…-dijo sin poder pronunciar bien la palabras de tanto sollozo, yo no lo aguanté más y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le tapé los labios con un dedo.

-shhh…no digas más my Little angel…-dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de su rostro-dime una cosa Maka… ¿por qué este hermoso ángel llora-dije señalándola con un dedo-si se ve más bonito al sonreír…-

**TT^TT Espero que les haya gustado Bye Bye~~!**


	3. Una triste y cruel despedida…

**Aquí continuo el cap~!Les doy las gracias a ** .Evans, yumary-chan 27 y a hotakugirl1996**, por inspirarme a seguir Nya~!MUCHAS GRACIAS n.n!(Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen uwu…)**

**Una triste y cruel despedida…**

Miré a Maka la cual solo me sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, para después volver a ocultarse en mi pecho y quedarse profundamente dormida. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de lo tierna que se veía al dormir…juro que era el ángel más bello que había visto en mi vida…pero que digo, ¡no es un ángel bello! Es MI ángel bello…La cargué como si de una princesita se tratara y me dirigí hacia las gradas, una vez allí, cogí las mochilas y salí del colegio sin que nadie me viese.

De camino a casa…

Estaba caminando por la entrada de mi casa, cuando de repente mi madre sale de ella, me quedé de piedra cuando vi la mirada más asesina y matadora del mundo en su rostro, el cual cambió al ver a la pobre Maka que s encontraba con unos cuantos moratones. Mi madre se acercó con rapidez a mí.

-¡¿Qué le paso?!-preguntó al borde del colapso.

-Es…Estábamos jugando al escondite, y mientras yo contaba para que Maka se escondiera dos niñas de mi clase llamada Kim y Jacqueline la apuñalaron, por suerte llegué a tiempo y las detuve-dije seriamente asustando un poco a mi madre. Antes de que la peli-rubio me dijera otra palabra más, entré a la casa. Subí las dichosas escaleras mientras pensaba en porque no ponían un ascensor y si un médico. Al subir todas las escaleras o como yo las llamaba "tortura humana" me dirigí a mi habitación y recosté a Maka en su cama. Me quedé un rato observándola mientras dormía, se veía tan tierna he indefensa a la vez que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Le quité las coletas dejando su hermoso y sedoso pelo rubio-cenizo suelto. Guardé las coletas en uno de mis bolsillos y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza. Me entristecí al recordar que era un ángel y que de seguro vendrían a por ella (cosa que obviamente no permitiría).

-Nunca te alejes de mí…-susurré con un eje de tristeza en mi voz, mientras recordaba nuestra promesa…

Flash Back…

Estábamos jugando en los columpios, yo me encontraba empujando a Maka la cual no dejaba de reír mientras movía tiernamente sus piernitas en el columpio.

-Oye Soul-Kun…-Me dijo con esa voz tan tierna que casi me derrito hay mismo.

-¿Q…Qué?...-dije un poco sonrojado, hacía dos días que había venido y aún no me acostumbraba a que me hablase con tanta ternura.

-¿Me prometes una cosa?-me pregunto con un eje de tristeza en su voz.

-C…Claro…-ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo puesto que yo me encontraba detrás suya para poder empujarla.

-¿Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?-Me preguntó con toda la normalidad del mundo, yo en cambio me sonrojé a mas no poder, juraría que si un tomate me viera me confundiría por su hijo.

-¿Cl…Claro po…porque n…no?-Ella simplemente sonrió aumentando mi sonrojo. Juntamos nuestros meñiques en símbolo de promesa.

-Es una promesa-dijimos los dos alegres, no sabía porque pero juraría que en ese momento sentí como si Maka fuera lo más importante para mí, y una necesidad de protegerla me invadió todo el cuerpo.

Fin del Flash Back…

Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando de repente se escucha el timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo mi madre mientras abría la puerta-¡AAAAAAA!-Me asusté al escuchar a mi madre gritar que gritó tan alto que hasta Maka acabó por despertarse.

-¿Qué paso Soul?...-Rápidamente abracé con fuerza a Maka al escuchar pasos acercarse.-¿Soul…?-preguntó una muy confundida oji-jade, yo simplemente le tapé la boca para que se callara aunque no sirvió de mucho puesto que de repente dos hombres con una hermosas alas blancas tiraron la puerta abajo. Maka pegó un gritito de terror y se ocultó en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tu mocoso, venimos a por ella-Dijo el más alto el cual tenía el pelo rubio y unos cascos en forma de calavera. Al ver a quien se refería en un ágil movimiento, me di la vuelta y abracé más fuerte a Maka quien ahora se encontraba delante de mí y yo dándole la espalda a aquellos ángeles del demonio.

-¡NO!-grité con más fuerza mientras me aferraba más a ella-¡No permitiré que se la lleven!-dije mientras dos o tres lágrimas salían rebeldemente de mis ojos.

-¡Niño no nos hagas usar la fuerza!-gritó el otro ángel el cual tenía el pelo corto y marrón y unos cuantos piscis en la cara.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!-grité mientras ocultaba a una pobre Maka que no paraba de sollozar-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE LA ALEJE DE MI! ¡LARGENSE!-Dije mientras empezaba a sollozar al igual que Maka. Tenía miedo…miedo a que la apartasen de mi…a que la alejasen de mi vida…a no volverla a ver…Los dos hombres al ver que no tenía intención de alejarme de la oji-jade me empezaron a pegar patadas, puñetazos, etc… en la espalda, mientras Maka gritaba mi nombre horrorizada al ver como la sangre salía de mi boca. Pero no me importó puesto que Maka era MIA y no permitiría que nadie me la quitara. En un rápido movimiento uno de los hombre logró atrapar a Maka y soltarla de mi agarre, cosa que me alteró, me fui a levantar pero uno de los hombres me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza por detrás haciendo que me callera al suelo. Podía ver como se llevaban a una Maka entre lágrimas que no dejaba de decir mi nombre con desesperación, alcé la mano como si haciendo eso pudiese volver a abrazarla, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así.

-Ma…Maka…-susurré mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin piedad alguna. Y justamente cuando Maka desapareció de mi vista…todo se volvió negro…triste…y solitario…

2h después…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, podía escuchar muchos murmullos.

-Se está despertando…-o-el pobre…-rápidamente visualicé a toda esa gente…estaba mi madre…y mis profesores e incluso compañeros de clase. Me sobresalté al no ver a Maka hay…y fue cuando lo recordé…

-¡MAKA DONDE ESTA MAKA!-mi madre se acercó mientras que me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

-Soul…ella…digamos que…se la llevaron a su casa…-dijo con un eje de tremenda tristeza en su voz. No me lo podía creer…Maka…MI Maka….MI ángel se había ido…

-¡NO!-grité al borde del colapso mientras salía de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude mientras oía a mi madre gritar mi nombre. Salí de la casa y me adentré en un pequeño bosque que había alado de esta. Me dirigí a la cueva en la que mi madre encontró por primera vez a MI ángel…entré en ella con la esperanza de encontrarla hay…pero no hallé nada más que rocas…tierra…soledad…Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y empecé a sollozar con fuerza y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para poder respirar…me encontraba tan débil…tan vacío sin ella…que me derrumbé en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor…del dolor de mi alma…extrañaba su sonrisa…su roce de piel al unir nuestras pequeñas manos…su inocencia y delicadeza…su voz…su presencia…la extrañaba en todo…su hermosa voz, su risa su ser…

-¡MAKA!-dije mientras me retorcía con más dolor que antes…notaba una punzada en mi pecho, y sentía que si no la volvía a ver me moriría hay mismo…sentí como mi alma se oscurecía más y más…

-¡¿Qué HAY DE NUESTRA PROMESA MAKAAA?!-grité con todas mis fuerzas-¡¿NO DECÍAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS?!-no lo soporté más ese dolor que inundaba todo mi pecho y grité de dolor…el dolor que me causaba la gran herida de mi alma…Pero no me pensaba rendir…la buscaría sea donde sea no pararía de buscarla hasta encontrarla y abrazarla…para decirle que la quería mucho…que no se alejara más de mi…que no podría vivir sin ella…Si al menos me hubiese podido despedir de ella…si almeno la hubiese podido tocar aunque sea una vez más…o tan solo oír su voz…daría lo que fuera…LO QUE FUERA por volverla a ver…

Y en ese momento me di cuenta…que no la quería…si no que la amaba…ella fue mi primer amor…y aunque suene extraño… yo soul Evans me he enamorado de un hermoso ángel cuyo nombre es Maka Albarn…

**Me he puesto a llorar aquí os lo juro TT^TT casi me muero…pero no se preocupen…no lo dejaré así TTOTT**


	4. Con una sola mirada

**HALOO~! Aquí traigo el prox cap n.n! espero que les guste aunque al principio parezca triste pronto todo volverá a ser tierno~!lo prometo n.n!**

**Con solo una mirada…**

9 años después…

Soul PoV:

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música con mis auriculares como siempre, mientras sacaba de una cajita dorada dos pequeñas coletitas. Mi mirada se ensombreció al recordar a su dueña…esa cálida sonrisa suya…esa vos fina y angelical…por tantos años que pasaran nunca la podré olvidar…a pesar de que hace poco había cumplido mis dieciocho años aun no podía borrar su recuerdo…

-Soul cariño baja a desayunar que llegarás tarde a clases-me dijo mi madre con ese tono tan suave y maternal que haría sonreír a cualquiera…a cualquiera menos a mi…

-ya voy…-dije sin una pizca de alegría en la voz. Pude ver como al bajar a desayunar la mirada de mi madre se ensombrecía.

-Soul…hijo…tienes que superarlo…-dijo seriamente mi madre. Yo solo me dediqué a fruncir el ceño mientras soltaba la tostada que tenía entre mis manos y la lanzaba de vuelta al plato mientras miraba a mi madre como si fuera la cosa más fea que había visto en toda mi vida.

-¡cállate tu no entiendes nada! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo hambre adiós…-dije cerrando la puerta de la entrada de un portazo sin importarme que mis palabras hubieran dañado a mi madre. Me dirigí a la parada de autobús, cuando este apareció entré y me senté en el asiento donde me sentaba todos mis días…en el que me senté con Maka…MI Maka…MI ángel…Mi mirada se ensombreció.

-Hey viejo…-alcé la mirada para ver al dueño de aquella voz, era un chico de pelo azul, iba vestido con una camisa naranja y unos pantalones cortos junto con unos zapatos naranjas.

-¿Qué?-dije fríamente, por la cara que puso supuse que no tenía ninguna expresión en mi rostro…

-Eres raro…nunca te juntas con los demás y siempre estás solo…¿Qué te sucede?-yo solo le miré como miro a todo el mundo desde que me separaron de mi ángel…puesto que en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro…absolutamente todo…hasta llegar al punto de que nada pero NA-DA me importase…

-no me sucede nada…-reí tristemente-nada…-juraría que cualquiera que me viese me tomaría por un loco…El chico me miro con pena, vi que iba a sentarse alado mío…justo en el asiento de MI Maka…cosa que no iba a permitir.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-pregunté mientras le lanzaba mi mejor mirada asesina. Él solo me miró con más pena que antes.

-¿Qué pasa acaso no quieres que me siente aquí?-Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y negué rápidamente con la cabeza-¿Por qué?-me tensé ante tal pregunta. No pude evitar entristecerme al recordarla…

-porque ese es el asiento de MI ángel…-dije con un eje de nostalgia y tristeza en la voz…El chico me miró sin comprender como pidiéndome una explicación, la cual no le pensaba dar. El peli-azul al ver que no le iba a dar ninguna explicación se sentó alado de una chica de cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta con unos ojos color azul, no me tomé la molestia de seguir mirando asique me levanté de mí asiento y le pedí al conductor que detuviera el autobús. El hombre asintió, todos se alteraron un poco al ver que el autobús se paró. Pude ver la mirada del chico peli-azul en mí, no le di mucha importancia y salí a paso lento. Comencé a caminar por un pequeño bosque que nunca había visto…no sabía dónde estaba pero tampoco me importó el haberme perdido…hasta que la vi…sentada en una gran losa de piedra…sollozando…la vi hay estaba enfrente mía…

-Maka…-susurré aun sin poder creérmelo. La mencionada se tensó y giró lentamente la cabeza hasta cruzar su mirada con la mía…

-Soul…- me dijo la oji-jade con un eje de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. No lo dudé ni un segundo y me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, pude ver como al principio se tensó pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

-¡S…SOUL!-gritó la peli-cenizo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho y empezaba a sollozar…pude ver que había cambiado, era más alta aunque seguía siendo más baja que yo, tenía poca delantera aunque tenía buenas curvas, seguía usando esas dos coletas y tenía la misma carita de niña inocente que yo recordaba, iba vestida con un vestido blanco al igual que cuando pequeña y también se encontraba descalza, me tensé al escuchar cada vez sus sollozos más fuertes.

-Ya está Maka…shhh…por favor no llores…-dije mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza y acariciaba su sedoso cabello. La oji-jade como respuesta se aferró más a mí. La separé un poco de mí y le sequé las lágrimas delicadamente.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí Maka…me tenías preocupado…-no lo pude soportar más y uní mis labios con los suyos transformándolo en un tierno beso…me sorprendió el sabor de boca de Maka…sabía a fresas…separé mis labios de los suyos por la falta de aire. No pude evitar sonreír mostrando mis dientes de tiburón y acariciar la suave y sonrojada mejilla de Maka.

-te amo…-le susurré dulcemente en el oído. Pude notar como el cuerpo de Maka empezaba a temblar, asustado me separé de su oreja para mirarla a la cara, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba llorando…mi mirada se ensombreció…"Es verdad…ella…no siente nada por mi…" tenía que pedirle disculpas…

-M…Maka yo…-pero no pude terminar puesto que sus labios se juntaron con los míos formando un suave y tierno beso, al principio me sorprendí pero le acabé correspondiendo, volvimos a separarnos por la falta de aire. Pude observar cómo las mejillas de Maka obtenían un ligero color carmesí, por el ardor que sentía en la cara sabía que mi cara no estaría en mejores condiciones que la de la oji-jade.

-y…yo…ta…también…t…te…a…amo…s….soul…-dijo una sonrojada maka. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su tierno rostro-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-me pregunto levemente molesta he inflando sus cachetes. Cosa que aumentó mi risa, dejé de acariciarle el cachete para enredarla entre mis brazos.

-sabes…te extrañé mucho…-pude notar como la peli-cenizo se acurrucaba entra mis brazos.

-y, y…yo…-dijo mientras ocultaba su hermoso rostro entre mi pecho. Suspiré, tenía que volver a la escuela si no quería que Stein me diseccione…

De camino al shibusen…(La escuela de Soul-Kun obvio ¬w¬)

Estaba caminando en la entrada del shibusen, Maka se había empeñado en acompañarme, a mí no me importó, pero igualmente le dije a la oji-jade que no se separara de mí puesto que no quería que le pasara nada…La peli-cenizo dio un apretón a mi mano como buscando protección, puesto que ya habíamos entrado a mi supuesta clase y todos los presentes nos miraban sorprendidos, en primer lugar porque iba de la mano junto con Maka y en segundo lugar porque no se creían que un chico tan…ejem…"solitario" por no decir otra palabra, fuera de la mano con una chica, que por supuesto es mi novia. Sonreí de lado al ver como Maka se sonroja y se ocultaba detrás de mí.

-Evans donde te habías metido-me preguntó Stein alzando una ceja al ver a MI ángel-¿y quién demonios es ella?-dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente. Yo solo me dediqué a suspirar pesadamente, este no sería un día fácil…aunque…eso ya no me importaba puesto que ya tenía todo lo que mi corazón deseaba…¿No es así….Maka? Puesto aunque no lo parezca…con una sola mirada…ella ha conquistado mi corazón…más que antes…ahora no solo deseaba besarla, ya que ese sueño se cumplió…ahora deseaba "tocarla" no pude evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento, el cual no me incomodo en absoluto…Lo sé, no pregunten, me he vuelto un completamente pervertido, pero que le voy a hacer, si ella me provoca a serlo.


	5. La cruel ley de los ángeles…

**Halooo~~! Aquí con el prox cap :3 (N/A: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen u/./u)**

**La cruel ley de los ángeles…**

Al Salir del shibusen:

Soul PoV:

-¡Soul-Kun~!-Me dijo una muy alegre Maka.

-¿Marie-san está en casa?-yo simplemente asentí, pude ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos, cosa que me alegró.

En la mansión…

-Madre ya he vuelto-dije mientras serrara la puerta. Le hice a Maka una mueca para que no dijese nada. La oji-jade apretó fuertemente mi mano de la emoción, no pude evitar sonreír al verla, era como una niña pequeña, y eso la hacía ver más tierna. Al entrar en la cocina (donde se encontraba mi madre) le di un apretón en su mano para que hablase.

-¡Marie-san~!-dijo ella muy alegre. Mi madre se dio la vuelta, lágrimas de felicidad adornaron su rostro, mi madre al instante se lanzó hacia la oji-jade fundiéndola en un tierno abrazo mientras esta sollozaba. La peli-cenizo no pudo evitar soltar dos o tres lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Maka-chan!-gritó mi madre entre sollozos.

1h después…

La oji-jade y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, ella estaba leyendo un libro mientras que yo hacía saping en la tele.

-Maka…-la aludida volteó a verme con una de esas hermosas sonrisas-¿por qué…te llevaron de vuelta al cielo…?-la peli-cenizo se tensó y bajó la mirada.

-Es que… nosotros los ángeles…tenemos una norma que no se puede incumplir…una ley…y es que cuando un ángel tiene un hijo/a…siempre tienen que tener dos hijos/as…porque el primer hijo que nazca…será transportado al inframundo…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos-

_Flash Back…_

_Maka PoV:_

_-La niña tiene que ser ejecutada-dijo el "rey" de los ángeles. Yo solo me dedicaba a esconderme detrás de mi madre quién me protegía._

_-¡No!¡No la maten por favor, es solo una niña!-dijo mi madre mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-¡Es un peligro para nosotros Kami!-dijo mi padre al borde del colapso-¡Entrégales a la niña!-Mi madre me cogió en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, los guardias empezaron a perseguirla mientras que le lanzaban lanzas como en un intento de asesinarla. Mi madre se detuvo frente a un portal y me soltó._

_-¿M…Mami?-pregunté totalmente confundida, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía._

_-Maka tienes que cruzar ese portal y no volver nunca-me dijo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro._

_-¡NO!¡ yo quiero estar con tigo mami!-dije mientras mis ojos se volvían cristalinos y empezaba a sollozar._

_-Maka…hazlo pos mi ¿Si?-me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. Yo solo asentí, iba a cruzar el portal cuando oigo un grito, me doy l vuelta y veo a mi madre sangrando en el suelo "está muerta" me dijo mi subconsciencia._

_-¡MAMI!-dije entre sollozos, los ángeles causantes de la muerte de mi madre vinieron rápidamente a atraparme "corre" fue lo único que mi mente dijo. No tardé en reaccionar y crucé el portal, me encontraba en una cueva, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos, iba a salir cuando de repente alguien me agarra la pierna haciendo que caiga al suelo. Noté como me empezaban a apuñalar, mis sollozos aumentaron como pidiendo ayuda "¿Este será mi fin?" pensé "¿ No podré cumplir el deseo de mi madre de que yo viva?" Iba a levantarme cuando me pegan un puñetazo en la barriga y pierdo el conocimiento. Los brazos y piernas dejaron de chocar contra mi cuerpo y noté como unos cálidos brazos me cogían "mamá" pensé tristemente._

_-No te preocupes yo te cuidare…-escuché decir a una tierna voz…y a partir de ahí…todo se volvió negro…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

_Fin Maka PoV…_

-Maka…-dije mientras le rodeaba entre mis brazos y ocultaba su cabecita en mi pecho-ya está….shhh…no llores…- Acaricié lentamente su sedoso cabello mientras le depositaba tiernos besos para evitar los sollozos que salían de su boca. Separé su cuerpo del mío y le agarré la barbilla para que me mirase a la cara-no llores…que yo te protegeré- dije para luego undirme en sus sabrosos y tiernos lábios, no pude evitar morderle el lábio inferior provocando que esta abriera la boca e introdujese mi lengua en ella. Duramos así un rato hasta que la maldita y jodida falta de aíre decidió interponerse. Separé sus lábios de los míos mientras limpiaba el hilito de baba que colgaban de ellos. Cargué a Maka como una princesa hasta nuestra habitación mientras la recostaba en mi cama y le daba un tierno beso en la frente, le canté una nana para que luego esta se quedase dormida, cosa que funcionó. Me recosté a un lado de ella y rodeé su sintura con mis brazos para así caér en los brazos de morféo.

**Reviews~?**

**·**

**.**

**. **


	6. Observando tú pasado…

**Este Cap he decidido que no lo haré TAN triste n/./n (Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen…)…**

**Observando tú pasado…**

_Sueño de Maka…_

_Soul PoV:_

_Abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontraba acostado en una losa de piedra de gran tamaño. Me senté para poder contemplar mejor el paisaje. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un hermoso campo de flores. Me sorprendí al encontrarte allí, jugando con las flores alado de una hermosa mujer la cual era muy parecida a ti, sus ojos eran azules, su pelo rubio-cenizo, era alta he iba vestida con una túnica azul…_

_-¿Maka…?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a ti hasta quedar enfrente tuya. Pude ver que tenías unos 6 añitos "tiene la misma edad que cuando la conocí" pensé dulcemente. Me quedé en Shock cuando vi cómo me atravesabas sin ningún problema, como si fuera solamente aire-Pero que…-No pude terminar puesto que alguien me interrumpió._

_-Soul…estás en el sueño de Maka, o más bien recuerdo…ella no te puede ver…pero tu si a ella…no la puedes tocar al igual que ella no te puede tocar a ti…esa señora que ves es su madre, su nombre es Kami…yo solo te advierto que será muy doloroso…-si antes estaba en shock, ahora lo estaba MÁS._

_-¿Quién…eres…?-dije aún en mi estado de trance._

_-¡Niño haces muchas preguntas, es que no sabes qué hora es o qué!-vale esto sí que no me lo esperaba._

_-emmm…-pero no pude terminar puesto que la "amable" señora me interrumpió._

_-¡Son las 2:00 am asique no seas tan preguntón y cállate, adiós!-coño con la vieja._

_-jejejeje, mira mami tengo una tengo una~~!-dijo una tierna Maka mientras cogía una mariposa._

_-No cariño, no debes atraparlas, puesto que no se lo merecen-le regañó la tal Kami pero a la vez en un tono dulce._

_-¡Lo siento mami!-dijo una muy apenada Maka._

_-No pasa nada Maka aprenderás-dijo la oji-azul mientras le daba un tierno abrazo._

_-¡Señorita Kami, el señor shinigami-sama quiere verla a usted y…a esa cosa-dijo señalando a Maka, cosa que me enfureció._

_-si…-dijo Kami mientras cargaba a una muy confundida Maka._

_En el "White Room"(N/A: ya saben son ángeles -w-) _

_-La niña tiene que ser ejecutada-escuché decir a un ángel con hermosas alas y con una ¿corona? En la cabeza._

_-¡No! ¡No la maten por favor, es solo una niña!-dijo Kami mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-¡Es un peligro para nosotros Kami!-dijo un hombre de peli-rojo y alto que vestía de blanco-¡Entrégales a la niña!-Kami cogió a Maka en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, los guardias empezaron a perseguirla mientras que le lanzaban lanzas como en un intento de asesinarla. Rápidamente las seguí, pude ver como Kami se detuvo y soltó a una muy pero que muy preocupada Maka._

_-¿M…Mami?-preguntó la oji-jade totalmente confundida, intenté tocarla pero el intento fue en vano._

_-Maka tienes que cruzar ese portal y no volver nunca-dijo Kami mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. _

_-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero estar con tigo mami!-dijo la oji-jade mientras sus hermosos ojos se volvían cristalinos y empezaba a sollozar. Mi corazón se comprimió al verla así, me dolía…me dolía no poder hacer nada para ayudarlas…_

_-Maka…hazlo pos mi ¿Si?-le dijo Kami con una sonrisa. La mencionada solo asintió tristemente, iba a cruzar junto a ella el portal cuando oigo un grito, me doy l vuelta y veo a Kami sangrando en el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos…este sueño…me suena…_

_-¡MAMI!-dijo Maka entre sollozos, los ángeles causantes de la muerte de la oji-azul vinieron rápidamente a atrapar a MI Maka, vi como la peli-cenizo corrió y atravesó el portal. No tardé en reaccionar y crucé el portal al igual que ella, me encontraba en una cueva, mi preocupada mirada se cambió por una de horror al ver a la oji-jade sollozar, pude ver que esta iba a salir cuando de repente uno de los ángeles le agarra la pierna haciendo que caiga al suelo. Observé como la empezaban a apuñalar, lágrimas salieron de mi rostro mientras gritaba que parasen esta escena, hasta que lo recordé "-yo solo te advierto que será muy doloroso…-" _

_-¡PARA!-grité entre sollozos mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver esa cruel escena…Me dolía…no poder ayudarla…me dolía no poder tocarla…me dolía tener que ver esa escena…-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras rezaba para que la vieja cascarrabias apareciese._

_-¡Ugh! ¡Niño cállate!-Agradecí a dios por escuchar mis plegarias_

_-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!-Pude oír una pequeña risita, cosa que me enfureció._

_-¡NO! ¡Por no dejarme dormir te quedarás aquí~!-Dijo la vieja de los cojones feliz de la vida-Bueno adiós buenas noches…-Sonreí de lado y agradecí a mi cerebro por ser tan listo y hacer tan BUENAS ideas._

_-¡LALALALALALALA VIEJAAA LALALALALA CULO GORDO LALALALALA PEREZOZA LALALALALA BAC…-pero no pude terminar puesto que un gritito interrumpió mi "amable" forma de despertar abuelas cascarrabias._

_-¡Niño pero quién te crees que eres para insultarme!-dijo al borde del colapso._

_-¿Yo?-Pude escuchar un leve refunfuño._

_-Está bien, está bien te sacaré que aquí…-Eché una última mirada a Maka, la cual se encontraba desmallada en los brazos de mi madre, entonces lo recordé…"Es la historia…que me contó Maka…" mi mirada se ensombreció mientras desaparecía._

_Fin Sueño De Maka…_

Me desperté de golpe, me encontraba sudando a mares. Rápidamente busqué a Maka con la mirada. La encontré a un lado mío mientras se revolvía incomoda en la cama, no dudé ni un segundo y empecé a despertarla.

-Soul…-dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Yo solo me dediqué a abrazarla.

-Ya está…solo fue una pesadilla…-La oji-jade se acurrucó en mi pecho, lentamente me fui acostando en la cama sin romper el abrazo.

A las 11:00 de la mañana~!

-Arriba, arriba, arriba tortolitos~!-dijo una voz, no tardé en adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres Madre?...-dije aún adormilado mientras bostezaba.

-¡Primero que despiertes a Maka, segundo que la sueltes que nadie te la va a quitar, y tercero que bajen a desayunar~!-dijo la peli-rubio con picardía al mencionar la "orden" número dos, sonreí de lado al ver a una Maka muy apegada a mí y yo rodeándola con mis brazos.

-No quiero…-dije mientras abrazaba más a Maka.

-Soul…-volteé a ver a mi madre, me asuste bueno eso es poco…me HORRORICÉ al ver el aura demoníaca que esta desprendía.

-¡No sé por qué, pero de repente me dan ganas de despertar a Maka, soltarla y bajar a comer~!-dije mientras sudaba frío.

-¡Genial, entonces os espero abajooo~!-dijo mi madre feliz de la vida mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la cama. "Ese sueño no ha sido nada cool…"pensé mientras veía tristemente a Maka "Ella no se merecía eso…"

-¿S…Soul?...-Dijo una somnolienta Maka.

-Buenos días-Dije mientras le depositaba un beso en sus labios-Ahí que bajar a desayunar, si no mi madre nos matará-dije juguetón.

-Jooo…valeee…-dijo la oji-jade para después darme un beso en los labios (cosa que correspondí obviamente) y desaparecía por la puerta. Volví a suspirar, este sería un día muy largo. Me levanté nuevamente y salí de la habitación para bajar a desayunar.

**_Lo seee~! No es gran cosa pero tenía que ponerlo _**

**_Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
